1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for setting up a secure login procedure on a computing device, especially to a method and an apparatus using the RFID technology to login a computing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user is about to use a computer, the operating system usually requires the user to provide login information. The login information usually includes a user name and a password. If the user name and the password are checked correct, the user can be allowed to access the computer. Sometimes, when a computer powers on, the computer also checks password when executing the POST (power on self test). If the entered password does not match the predetermined password, the computer does not boot up and hence the user cannot access the computer.
In addition to a password, some computers utilize fingerprint to identify an authorized user. The fingerprint reader may be embedded in a computer or as an external device connected to the computer through any kind of interface such as a USB interface. If the fingerprint reader recognizes a correct fingerprint, the computer is ready to be accessed.
By using the above two methods personal privacy and important data can be securely protected. However, the password is easily forgotten and the fingerprint has a risk of fail recognition.